1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage container loading/unloading and transporting apparatus, which loads one storage container or a plurality of storage containers on a loading table, transports the storage container(s) to a designated place, and then unloads the storage container(s).
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, many apparatuses, each of which is obtained by installing a loading and unloading device on a vehicle to load or unload a container into or from the vehicle, have been proposed.
For example, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0536515 entitled “Container loading device for container car and automatic loading method” discloses a method, in which when a container is unloaded from a container car, the container is slightly lifted from the container car and is rotated by an angle of 90°, and then is placed on the ground using a traveling-type fork lift installed on the container car, and when a container on the ground is loaded into the container car, the fork lift is operated such that the container is mounted on the fork lift, and then the container is loaded into the container car in reverse order of the unloading of the container from the container car, thereby allowing a driver alone to be easily achieve loading and unloading of goods including containers at any place.
Further, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0578946 entitled “Device for carrying article into and from container, method for introducing and discharging article into and from container, and pallet for carrying article” discloses an article carrying apparatus having a loading device including a stage, a first raising and lowering sliding unit to support a pallet loaded with an article with rising the article from the bottom of the stage so as to horizontally move the pallet, and a second raising and lowering sliding unit to contain the pallet from the first raising and lowering sliding unit and drop the pallet to the bottom of the container, and an unloading device including the stage, the second raising and lowering sliding unit to support a pallet loaded with an article with rising the article from the bottom of the container so as to horizontally move the pallet, and the first raising and lowering sliding unit to contain the pallet from the second raising and lowering sliding unit. However, the above carrying apparatus has a complicated configuration and is not convenient to use. Further, the overall height of the carrying apparatus is increased due to the high raising and lowering height.